pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking Class Gone Wrong
The fourteenth episode of Season 38. Haven attempts to host a cooking class for her friends, but goes horribly wrong. Doofenshmirtz tries to improve a meatloaf recipe. Includes a silly song break. Episode Summary Haven is busy watching TV. The only good thing on is Master Cook, a cooking show where professional chefs compete to give money away to the needy. Haven is suddenly getting an idea in her head. She knows what she's gonna do today. Then, she wonders where... her friend Theresa is, she hasn't seen her in ages. However, Perry was going to his lair, using the elevator at the side of the house. Monogram lets Perry know Doof is obviously up to no good. He's busy creating hundreds of loafs of meatloaf. Perry lowers his eyelids. Monogram is not even kidding and he sends Perry off on that note. With Haven, she's gathered up some people for a cooking class. Haven was going to show everyone how to make a delectable cheeseburger. Baljeet states that most people know how to make a cheeseburger. Phineas says they're going to learn Haven's family recipe. Baljeet just nods. She shows everyone what to do. Everyone is following directions smoothly. But, Buford accidentally knocks over a chemical Phineas brought over. Buford asks Phineas what that chemical did. Phineas said it just turns things into monstrous creatures. Buford gulps. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is suddenly trapped in a toaster. Doofenshmirtz presents the Meatloaf-Inator. He wants to try and improve a family meatloaf recipe, not the one Perry is thinking about. He's so sick at trying all the meatloaf that he had to make a Feel-Well-Inator. He knows there's good in the name, but he was desperate. Then, it cuts to a silly song break. Afterwards, it goes back to the cooking class, where the hamburger meat is starting to turn into a monster. Haven asks who fault this is. Everyone looks at Buford. He asks why everyone blames him for messes. Erin asks Buford why he does this. First he causes a shockwave to go through town, he turns Candace into a fly, he steals hot dogs, and now he's turning meat into monsters. Isabella wonders how they can possibly stop it. Meanwhile, with Perry, he's managed to free himself and starts beating the heck out of Doof. He fires the Meatloaf-Inator and it explodes. Doof curses Perry. The ray hits the hamburger meat monster, and it turns into a nice loaf of meatloaf. Haven has a taste of it, and it's pretty amazing. Everyone helps themselves to a slice. They all agree it's really good. Songs *''Kilts and Stilts'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "This is amazing," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair The elevator at the side of the house Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions his family meatloaf recipe ("Meatloaf Surprise") *Erin mentions the shockwave, turning Candace into a fly, and stealing hot dogs ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Fly On The Wall", "Sailing the High Seas") Allusions *'Top Chef': The title Master Cook is a reference to Top Chef Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38